vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Cauldron
Hyu Title: 'The Dark Cauldron '''Link: 'The Dark Cauldron 'Users and Characters Involved: 'Audie Clarke (Hebe, Hyu), Micah Bachelder (Aeolus, Miggy) and Ailred Wolfskill (Athena, Gruff) '''Short Story: : Audie wasn't the type in a hundred people to search a haunted house for traces of Dark Magic. :: Micah left ahead of them to search the next floor of the mansion. Audie left after him as he didn't want getting left behind in a battle-worn bedroom. He didn't want fear to get ahead of him. As he sauntered the opposite direction of Micah, Ailred went out of the room, walked to his direction and turned left for the dining room. He thought he was going to follow him, which gave him a boost of relief but quickly faded away when he turned. He fixed his bloodstained and dusty clothes. The battle with the harpies yesterday took a toll on him. But thanks to his healing abilities and a good night's rest, he felt really better. : Audie wasn't the type in a hundred people to search a basement in a haunted house. :: Apparently, it made him look like a complete idiot. Who would search a creepy and scary basement when there's a ton of other places to look for? That is something he couldn't answer. But for him, it made him feel slight courage, even for a very short time. He readied his slingshot and a variety of ammunitions made of iron or bronze that can really hurt you. He walked down the seemingly endless, dark and cold hallway. He never felt so alone in his life. Its like walking down a path you were forced to take on and unravel things on the path on your very own. He climbed down the creaking flight of steps, going further into total danger. Safety was quickly getting narrower. Mustering up courage to move on is his only option now. : Upon reaching his destination, his emotions were starting to get weird. No turning back now. Micah and Ailred are counting on him to find some clues. :: He ventures further into the basment of the mansion, fear surging into him. Surely Deimos is starting to have fun on him. He slowly walks along, gripping tightly at his slingshot with the ammo ready to be aimed for any enemy he may face. He wondered what Micah and Ailred are doing right now. The whole place was dead quiet except for his footsteps and the annoying sound of the wooden floor. He was sure the two were bathed in the light passing through the windows. As for him, he was bathed in complete darkness. He could barely see anything. Its like he was sleepwalking. Finally, after of what it seems infinity, he reached an unlit turning point. He placed his hand on the left side wall to look for a light switch. He looked like a blind person reaching for his lost possession. Sweat ran down his neck, hoping not to touch anything unnecessary. He finally touched it and switched it on. A light bulb emanated a soft dim light around him. His heartbeat raced. His muscles tightened. His arms and legs trembled in fear. He didn't have a choice but to turn back his sight on the turning point. He slowly moved his head as his heartbeat raced even faster. He felt coldness and tension around him. : Then he saw it. :: The glow of the light bulb revealed a shadowy figure in front of him, only a few inches away. The face was too blurred and dark to see. But it seems it was looking at him with cold, vicious eyes. Absolute fear made him freeze in place. His tongue was rolled back. His lips trembled. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed in fright. It was like Phobos and Deimos passed directly through him like an invisible force. It seemed like a myriad of minutes, looking at the figure. Finally, his buckled legs got its sense of movement back and his voice got its sense of speaking back. He immediately screamed at the top of his lungs as he turned back and ran away. He felt greater fear than any he had in his life. He didn't stop at running. All he hoped now was to escape this nightmare. : At that moment, the light bulb exploded in a sickening boom... And the shadowy figure was gone, like mist.